


Lucy

by cxhztile



Series: Written Among The Stars [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Grandchildren, M/M, Memories, Mind Meld, i just wanted to see spock being soft with a child ok, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxhztile/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait. Who was that little girl who was in there for most of that?”The Vulcan finally lifted his eyes from the cave floor to look at this young, blue-eyed Kirk. His dark eyebrows were furrowed and his expression was riddled with questions about everything from the mind meld, even if he only verbally expressed one.





	Lucy

##  _“Wait, wait, wait. Who was that little girl who was in there for most of that?”_

The Vulcan finally lifted his eyes from the cave floor to look at this young, blue-eyed Kirk. His dark eyebrows were furrowed and his expression was riddled with questions about everything from the mind meld, even if he only verbally expressed one.

Spock began to recall with a light of fondness what specific memories he was referring to and could not conceal his soft smile.

_“My granddaughter.”_

* * *

They were in the middle of a game of chess. 

Both men had been simultaneously sipping their mugs of tea as Jim strategically planned his upcoming move. Spock had made to point out that Jim’s reading glasses were still on, in which he got the reply that he knew Spock enjoyed him in the glasses, of which there was always a tinge of warmth that could not be relinquished. 

The chess piece was just barely touching the board when the PADD sat on the kitchen island buzzed a message notification. Jim laid the piece down and rose, careful not to shake the table, making his way to see what was said, only after pressing a hasty kiss to his husband’s temple. 

**_L.H.MCCOY: Jim, I think you ought to see to this… The girls have some big news and they want you two to hear it, too._ **

  _The girls._  ‘The girls’ always referred to Saavik and Joanna. After the initial mentorship, Jim and Spock felt as though Saavik was a daughter to them and took her in as so, which she gladly accepted. There was a mutual feeling of love at first sight when the women first met, no matter how much they continuously seem to get under each other’s skin. Bones had always been somewhat of a brother and became even more so when the daughters married. 

Spock had already read the emotion and thoughts through the bond as Jim mentally read the message so he knew what was being beckoned as they made eye contact. He huffed getting up from the comfort of his favorite dining chair, only to get comfortable again moments later, sat between Jim’s hip and the sofa’s armrest with his legs across Jim’s lap. His arm curled across Jim’s shoulders and began running his fingers repeatedly through tight ringlets as Jim turned on the large screen viewer above their mantle. 

It took a minute and a few uncounted rings for the girls to pick up. As usual, there was some bickering already heard on their line and hardly ceased by time the connection stabilized. 

“Sa-mekh, you are being as grossly affectionate as always.” was the first remark, coming from Saavik and being directed at Spock. Had he been fully human, he would have retorted in a comment but instead lifting an eyebrow before getting an idea. He turned Jim’s head towards his own and initiated a deeply passionate kiss, to be even more ‘gross’.

“Disgusting…” Joanna scoffed, watching the tender happening before her. She and her wife were mentally in mutual agreement that they were dirty old men. 

“You sound more and more like your father each day, Jo.” Kirk chuckled after the make-out session cut short. Spock’s head then laid between his jawline and shoulder, intertwining their fingers in the shared lap. 

As Joanna shook her head, he continued, “Bones said you two had something important to tell us.” At this, Joanna returned her composure and shared a sympathetic look with Saavik. 

“Yes,” The half-Vulcan woman started, looking down at their desk and picking something up, “We are, as humans put it, ‘expecting’.” Her delivery was blunt as her attention was turned to gauge reactions. 

“Oh.” was all Jim could softly manage to say. Previously, Spock’s head had been resting and his eyes closed but the earth-shattering news caused him to pick it up and stare with knitted eyebrows. 

“Who is carrying?” He inquired blatantly, receiving a nervous smile from Joanna in response. 

“ _Du s’frei the tehvars, a’ri?_ ” His voice was unwavering, nearly cold, as he spoke in native tongue, concealing a portion of the conversation. [ _You understand the dangers, correct?_ ]

“ _Ah, ah, veling, sa-mekh. Olozhikaik? Ri, hi a aitlun._ ” At least Saavik understood what risk they were running and that their wish was not inherently logical. With that, Spock nodded his approval. [ _Yes, yes, of course, father. Logical? No, but a desire._ ] 

Joanna and Jim were still deserted among what was just exchanged but the Vulcans seemed pleased with themselves, which one could only hope for. 

When he found it appropriate, Jim set congratulations in order on both his and his husband’s behalfs. Surprisingly, Saavik actually let a small smile slip and she grasped Joanna’s hand graciously. All four agreed on keeping the older two up-to-date on how everything was blowing over. 

After the call was ended, Jim looked to Spock lovingly.

“This should shape up to be interesting.”

“It shall indeed be fascinating.”

* * *

Six months later, they transported cross-country for the small baby shower. When Jim had mentioned they were invited, Spock began extensive research into the human ritual and was calculating both efficiency and cost for their intended gift. Practicality and logical were key. 

Jim had to talk him out of a Sehlat cub and they compromised on a futuristic mobile. It projected onto the ceiling and presented stars and solar systems. Being as it were, Spock, of course, reprogrammed one of its settings to include Vulcan and its twin suns as an accoutrement. He revised the accuracy of the Terra diagram and its accompanying sister planets and stars, as well.

Jim was quite proud and assured him it would be well appreciated. It was no doubt thought of outside of the box. Mobiles were still typical, even well into the 23rd century, but not as this one was fitted. 

The couple were dozed off together the entire ride over to the apartment, Jim’s head on Spock’s shoulder and Spock’s own head resting on Jim’s forehead. You know how old men do. When they arrived, they spent a few minutes stretching before making their way to the front door. 

Saavik was the one to answered the door and directed them to the living area, flour dusted on her forehead. Spock wiped it off for her, not unlike a mother hen, before she turned on her heel to return to her current task. In the living room, Joanna was comfortably reclined in her leather recliner and the elder McCoy sat across from her on the sofa. 

The pair were greeted with a warm welcome. To Joanna’s convenience, she wasn’t expected to get up as Jim simply patted her hands rested on her stomach and Spock offered a ta’al. Bones, unexpectedly, got up to hug them and Spock actually allowed it for once. Saavik joined them a few minutes later, sitting on Joanna’s armrest and connecting a possessive hand to the swollen stomach that was almost awkward on that thin frame. 

“So just a little get-together?” Jim asked as his husband got comfortable beside him. 

“Yes, since  _someone_  insists it would keep my stress level down.” Joanna answered, narrowing her eyes at her father. 

“You know I’m right, missy.” He hissed in return.

“Christine says everything is fine.” 

“By human standards, yes. But you have to be more careful with half-breeds.” The other two half-breeds in the room shot him equally-matched glares. 

“Alright, alright, no need for a cat-fight. I was only wondering.” The tension only died slightly at Jim’s resolution. Spock only relaxed more at his husband’s touch. All could agree that there was truth in McCoy’s statement but his wording was what had everyone at his throat. 

The silence was awkward and unbroken until Saavik’s audible flinch and the uproar of Joanna laughing. The older men of the room weren’t quite sure what just happened before their eyes but it was enough to send Joanna into a wave of laughter tears and Saavik a dazed confusion. 

“Apparently the baby is also mad at you too, Dad.” Jo choked out, struggling to breath after laughing so hard. She had to remove her glasses to wipe her eyes and a wave of blonde fell in her face as she did. 

“She kicked really hard and that’s why Saav got so startled.” She explained finally, replacing her glasses on her nose.

“ _She?_ ” Bones inquired, eyebrow slightly raised. It was almost an ancient mimic of Spock, which was scary in itself. 

“I neglected to mention that, didn’t I?” Joanna murmured, looking to Saavik who was nodding, “We found out the sex at the last ultrasound a few days ago.” 

“A little girl… I’ll be damned.” Leonard chuckled, leaning back in his spot. 

“Pay up, Bones.” Kirk directed at him, motioning at him as if he had the physical credits. They had drunkenly taken a gamble about a month earlier and somehow remembered it.

“Over my dead body.”

“You’re a dirty bastard, you cheat.” 

***

After a little while, they were preparing to sit and try the fruit tart concoction Saavik had slaved over when Joanna caught Kirk’s eyes level with her stomach.

“You can feel it if you’d like.” She said quietly, earning his eyes adverting upwards and blush threatening to reach his cheeks. 

“May I?” She was already offering but he wanted to solidify it by being polite. She nodded and his aged hand gingerly reached out to search for a kicking foot. It was a luxury he had missed out on with David before he was born and something bypassed by a lack of biological children among himself and Spock. In spite of these thoughts, he still warmly smiled at the feeling of a kick. 

Spock was observing the feat quietly at Kirk’s side. It was far beyond anything he’d had seen and though it appeared odd, he could lightly feel the significance, especially if he stretched across the bond to see Jim’s thoughts. It was when Joanna’s eyes met his in an offering manner that he unintentionally shuddered.

However, he still accepted the invitation as Kirk retreated to take his seat at the table once more. He barely had two fingers lightly touching the area before he flinched, even more so than Saavik had earlier. Everyone was slightly baffled but he was the most bewildered. Not even he knew why that happened. 

“I… apologize… for my reaction.” He mumbled, trying to compose himself. His finger tips almost felt singed and apparently there was a warm feeling on the other end as well. 

“Well, I’m not sure if this is a good thing or not, but she seems to have settled down.” Joanna seemed pleasantly surprised, if not somewhat joyed. It did mean a break on the inside on her abdomen. Spock was still stiff and tensed, not sure what exactly he had caused. 

“Dare I say you’re a magic man?” His husband laughed.

* * *

A little over three months passed until their next visit which would be more important. They were staying a few days before and after Joanna was due to help create a comfortable environment along with Bones.  

Barely a day and a half in, the little bun decided it was done cooking and wanted out. Thankfully, nobody panicked as they were all prepared. The nearest hospital had already been on call about all of this and were not alarmed at the sudden urgency.

They even flew in Dr. M’Benga, who they somehow still let practice medicine despite being as old of a bastard as Kirk and McCoy. The delivery was scheduled to be via cesarean section to ensure the safety of mother and child, and though M’Benga wouldn’t be performing it himself, he was still there to advise in the procedure. 

It was surprising they let Saavik stay in the room despite all of her pacing. The soon-to-be grandfathers were all sat quietly, watching whatever motion they could see from the glass window separating them from the surgery room. 

Soon, Saavik’s ears flicked and she ceased pacing at a first cry. Bones and Jim stood when they could faintly her it and all watched the child being fully lifted up. The human males were over come with joy and Saavik expressed the same feeling in her own way. 

While Spock arguably felt the same, it was hard to discern it out of the wave of emotion that crashed into him, turning his stomach nauseous and sending him searching for a restroom in case it followed through. Jim noticed his absence in seconds without the aid of the bond and went to find him. 

He had stumbled into the nearest restroom and there they sat, on the floor, waiting to see if anything would actually come up, Jim’s hand rubbing circles on Spock’s lower back. When no bile came burning up, they both sighed and looked to each other. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I did not expect my… erratic behavior. Simply too many emotions flourished at once and I could not suppress them.” His tone was laden with guilt but Jim just took his face in hand, kissing all over it. He only stopped when Spock relaxed beneath him and even then, it was hard to stop. 

Finally, they got to their feet and began to make their way to the room where Joanna was taken after the operation was complete. Kirk walked in first and Spock was beginning to apologize behind him when he realized why his husband was in a dead-stop before him and everyone silent. 

There was a sort of majesty and awe in the first moments of a mother holding a child against her chest. Most did it with a bare chest for maximum skin contact and this was the case here. Saavik’s gaze was deeply in love and as proud as Kirk and the elder McCoy. As for Spock… He would not know for a while what he felt in that moment.

Nonetheless, it was a pleasant emotion, surely.

***

The few more days spent in the hospital than necessary was forwarded by McCoy’s warranted concern. It was top priority that the three quarters emotion of a baby was healthy and her mother was as well. 

Jim and Spock were only a call away until Bones told them everything was set and everyone met at the apartment. Saavik was the one wielding the baby, who was fully awake and staring at everyone with eyes whose color was not too dissimilar to Kirk’s. Despite having parents on the thinner side, the little one already had a small bit of weight to her. Or maybe it was just the density carried over by her genes. 

The baby –  _ **Lucille**_  (in which Jim made the joke “ _Little Richard or The Beatles?_ ” which definitely showed his age) – was interested in everyone and their fingers, despite being days old, though that may have once again been due to the green blooded heritage. However, the person who fascinated her the most was Spock; when she wasn’t distracted, Lucy’s attention was always on him and was constantly trying to grasp for him. 

He caught onto the pleas but willfully ignored them, not running the risk of, well, just about anything. From the previous outbursts to the possibility he could drop her or she’d hit one of his sensitive areas, he was not ready to take a chance. To his relief, everyone allowed it for a while. 

She was passed around by the other four and cooed at or swaddled in their arms. She only fussed a bit when she began to hunger, in which she was swept up by Joanna to be fed and peppered in kisses. She scowled with her little face for a moment as her soft cheeks were kissed but it didn’t matter as she was sleepy seconds after. 

Small eyes began to close gently until Jo started to sit back down, causing her to stir. Lucy sprung up a fit and turned to Spock, who was sat across the table, staring with teary eyes. It was not unusual that an eyebrow raised but it was a shock when he finally held out his hand to her, which she placed her tiny one into. At her continued squirming, Joanna gently passed her over for Spock to hold.

The only one not catching flies while gaping in awe was Jim, heart swollen with love as always. Spock began to rise to get comfortable on the sofa, but not without tenderly kissing his husband’s forehead. Everyone was still taking the moment in when he plopped down on the cushion, folding his legs as if he were going to meditate, perfectly cradling a smiling baby at his chest.

Knowing that it would take silence for Lucy to fall asleep, Saavik was the one who beckoned everyone to the porch for tea. Meanwhile, Spock only had to sit there before Lucy was dead asleep in the crook of his arm. He wasn’t sure when exactly he fell asleep himself. 

After a while, Joanna had come in to pry her daughter from his grasp to set her in a proper crib. She had thought her approach was gentle enough but Lucy was starting to fuss, in turn leading Spock to begin to stir. Everyone had a clear view from the porch and watched as she backed up to leave them at rest. The baby stilled and the lack of motion and noise caused Spock to relax once more.

It was in that moment everyone knew they’d be inseparable.

* * *

And, it held true that her S _a’mekh’al_  was always her favorite. It was true that Grandpa [ _Jim_ ] was the most kind-hearted and Papa [ _McCoy_ ] the funniest, but Sa’mekh’al was – well, himself.

Just like K _o-mekh_ , he was a hybrid, but in his case, even more cast out based on his blood. Being Vulcan and Romulan was one thing, but they were more interrelated than being Vulcan and Human. Not to mention, he greatly understood the difficulty in keeping a human side under wrap. 

He taught her how to raise an eyebrow and the basics of the Vulcan language from a young age, both of which Saavik huffed at, having her daughter be articulate in native tongue while battling with their eyebrows. He also talked at length about science and his adventures. Occasionally, Lucy asked what it was like to be married and bonded to a  _t’hy’la_. Whenever she asked, she could see the love swelling behind his eyes as he began to ramble on and on about Jim. 

Another stark similarity between them was the lack of childhood friends. It was understandably difficult to find other pointed-ear children in Boston. Spock would tell her that San Francisco was a melting pot and whenever she would be able to visit, she could likely find at least someone. It was a nice thought but she was content just confiding in him, even if they were always nearly five thousand kilometers between them. 

Upon Jim’s untimely death, he was able to, in return, seek comfort in her and her mothers. Anyone with half a brain could see the pain and grief he felt, but after all of the stories she heard growing up, Lucy knew it ran much deeper than what could been seen. 

She was the one who gifted him the holo of one of Jim’s last recordings and hung it on a chain. It would be the one he’d wear for years to come. That was the first time she ever saw him cry… no, not just cry…  _sob_. 

To say the least, he was basically a reliable father figure in the place of a lack of a father. He taught her how to be a functional young woman, beyond what her parents taught her daily. They were almost as joined at the hip as Spock was to Jim.

* * *

“ _Spock?_ ” 

The elder finally opened his eyes, taking notice of the wet tears frosting over on his cheeks. The young Kirk was looking at him with concern, biting his already busted lip. 

He had hoped the blue eyes would read the pain, grief, and lone feeling hidden behind his own but reminded himself that this was not his Jim. No, his younger self was who was to belong to him and have his pain read. 

“I apologize, I was entranced by recalling fond memories.” It was much too often he found himself apologizing to one Jim or another. 

“It’s alright…” The way this came out of  _this_  Jim’s mouth was too close to his  _t’hy’la_ ’s for comfort. However, it had seemed the bank in his tear-ducts had already run dry and it was no use to double over and ponder, risking relapse. Considering his options, he sighed.

“If I were to explain what I was re-examining, will you make a promise not to inform my younger self from this timeline? If my calculations are correct, they will occur in good time on this plane as well.” 

Kirk nodded with a weary smile, making himself comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. figured it would get some more traffic here. man i just wanted to see spock and a lil babby. so this thing happened.... sorry yall. follow my tumblrs: eroscalling & chartreuseblood


End file.
